<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>do it right by milkbox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835284">do it right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbox/pseuds/milkbox'>milkbox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, it’s just a Drabble ok, jinsol is a big baby, jiwoo is mean, lipsoul wedding would be so cute tho some else pls write it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbox/pseuds/milkbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jungeun believes it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. but jinsol just misses her girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>do it right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this originally for yoonyul like 20 years ago but lipsoul suits this so I changed it yes fuck the police</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jinsol finds herself standing face to face with the door to Jungeun's room. She shifts from foot to foot, feeling jittery and nervous. She figures she has about two minutes with Jungeun until both Haseul and Sooyoung realize she’s gone from her own room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more moments, she finally works up the courage to knock on the door. She silently prays that Jungeun is the one to answer it, and not Jiwoo - just </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone else</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Jiwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens seconds later and Jinsol is only able to catch a glimpse of Jungeun before it's slammed shut in her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Jungeun's voice is muffled by the door. "You can't be here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just want to see you." Jinsol pouts, even though Jungeun can't see it. But she hopes the girl can feel the desperation and longing she’s feeling herself, so Jungeun can take pity on her and let her hold her even for a few moments. "Let me in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't be here, Sol." Jungeun whines. It’s been hard for her too and Jinsol being </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span> within reach is just making it even much harder than it needs to be. “It’s bad luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing bad is going to happen!” Jinsol laughs. "Baby, just open the door." She coos at Jungeun, hoping she can sweet talk her way past the door and to her girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Sol." But her girl doesn’t seem to be on the same page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol sighs and leans her forehead against the door. Jungeun is so, so close to her yet she can’t do anything due to the barrier between them along with Jungeun being her stubborn self. "Are you nervous?" she softly asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course not</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Jungeun snaps, offended that Jinsol would ask such a thing. "Are you getting cold feet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Jinsol presses her palm to the door, accepting that this is all she’s going to get of Jungeun until they’re both walking down the aisle in a few hours. "I love you more than life itself. And I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss you so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun leans against the door too and smiles. They've only been apart for two days and Jinsol is acting like it's been years. "You shouldn't be here, Sol." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just come out and I'll leave. I promise." Jinsol tries again, begging for anything of Jungeun, even if it’s just a glance. She pouts even more and Jungeun can hear it in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's silent on Jungeun's side for a few moments while the younger girl thinks it over and when Jinsol thinks she finally won her over, Jungeun let's out a soft, "No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol groans and Jungeun hears a soft thud on the door which more than likely is Jinsol's forehead banging against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's too hard to be away from Jinsol, way too hard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "You should go, Sol. It's only three more hours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not until I see you." Jinsol whines like a child and Jungeun can't help but laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wants to see Jinsol too but she has more self-control than the older girl does and she really wants to keep the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then again, Jungeun thinks, they’re not really a traditional couple so any superstitions surrounding the ceremony should cancel out and not count at all... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jungeun sighs and shakes her head at herself. Jinsol always gets her way. All she has to do is pout and whine and just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>be cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it’s enough to convince her to open the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close your eyes," Jungeun demands and Jinsol straightens from being slumped against the door. She quickly fixes the collar of her shirt and smooths out her hair as her heart does flips inside her chest. The door opens a crack and Jinsol's face breaks into the biggest grin. "No peeking. Are they closed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol gives a little laugh before following her soon-to-be wife’s orders, keeping them shut tight. "Yes, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>please just come out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Jinsol feels Jungeun lightly touch her hands before interlocking their fingers. “Hey,” Jungeun whispers, trailing her hands up Jinsol’s arms. “Did you miss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol almost combusts on the spot from the contact, finally being able to feel Jungeun in what seems like forever. “Very,” Jinsol frowns, which then turns into a smirk when Jungeun giggles and gives her shoulders a light squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cups Jinsol's small face in her hands, tilting her head down until she's able to place a kiss on Jinsol's forehead, followed by another and another. She trails her lips down to her nose, completely skips over her lips and connects with her chin, before continuing to pepper little kisses on every inch of her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol revels in Jungeun’s kisses, the wet warmth of her lips filling her with comfort and love. Jinsol can’t contain herself but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>tries</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hands coming up to settle on Jungeun’s hips. And when Jungeun kisses her cheek, Jinsol turns her head to try to connect their lips but Jungeun pulls away all too quick, like she's been expecting that to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol’s frown deepens but it’s suddenly wiped away the moment Jungeun’s lips press a kiss beneath her ear. "Behave, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinsol lets out a small whimper when Jungeun bites her earlobe, then continues to nibble across her jaw. She pulls back to take in Jinsol’s features and frowns when the older girl has her eyes open, grinning at her like an idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said no peeking," Jungeun scolds her but Jinsol does not care at all because she’s seeing the girl she loves for the first time in a long time and she really wants nothing else but to kiss her, and to pour all her love, passion, and emotion into that kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s just like Jungeun can read her mind because at that moment, she starts to lean in, puckering her lips just a bit and Jinsol immediately responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips just barely brush against each other before Jinsol feels Jungeun slip from her embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Jiwoo shrieks at the two of them and Jinsol has to cover her ears. "You can't be here! You two can't talk to each other until the wedding! Go! Leave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She pushes at Jinsol until the girl finally moves, slowly and reluctantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at the last second, Jinsol grabs for Jungeun and places a quick kiss on her forehead. “I’ll see you at the end of the aisle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jungeun grins, wraps her arms around Jinsol’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jiwoo’s shrill voice cuts through their brief shared moment and Jungeun is being pulled away from her again then shoved back behind the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sooyoung and Haseul finally notice Jinsol’s absence as they come rushing around the corner and pull the girl back to her own room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were supposed to be watching her!” Jiwoo shrieks after them and Jinsol feels really bad for getting Jungeun into trouble but she missed the girl like crazy...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was totally worth it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jinsol thinks as she touches her lips. Because now the next three hours will be a little more bearable to get through.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>